


How he learned to like it.

by LittleZion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Control Issues, Fight Sex, Frottage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin learns to love how Levi wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How he learned to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and English isn't my native language.  
> So, i hope you'll enjoy it ;)

As he did every evening when calm has returned to the Survey Corps headquarters, Erwin decided to gives time between two reports to slacken under a hot and regenerating shower. The pile of document on his desk expecting only his return, he threads a clean uniform and moves again toward his office for a few hours of more than paperwork. Hardly time to cross the door which separates his room from his office, that he saw Levi. Fixed on the sofa, crossed legs, head supported by his left arm resting gracefully on the armrest. Erwin accustomed for a long time by Levi’s intrusions, noticed the expression on the face of the Captain. With his usual disillusioned mood, a strange feeling of distress exuded from him.

« You’re okay ? » Asks Erwin by joining his office without a glance.

The question seems already inappropriate, no need to added more pression by supporting it with a look. The Commander learned over time how to manage his relation with the Captain. Only the strange expression on Levi’s face led him to ask, this time. As Erwin expected it, no answer. Instead of, Levi closed his eyes and turned his head in the opposite direction of the Commander. Erwin resumes his work without a word, and almost forgets Levi’s presence.

Several minutes pass, then Levi turns a glare toward Erwin. Only by diverting his attention to grab a new page and Erwin notices the Captain again.

« Levi… » He asks.

« I don’t wanna talk about. » Erwin's eyes blinks, surprised to have finally an answer.

« So, why are you here ? » The Commander's tone is neutral.

« Tsk. » Levi looks away again, an exasperation feeling seems to grow in him.

« You should go to sleep, the next days are going to be rough. » The order thinly veiled, Erwin resumes his work.

Deal with a rabid Levi is the last thing he wants tonight. Levi moves toward the office’s door and slams it violently. 

A first.

Erwin stays a while glance up to it, questioning himself on how to proceed. He could let Levi calm down alone, or for once, make the choice to go to the arena. _" Why tonight ? "_ He breaths out, before getting up from his chair and go after the Captain. Passing through the glass corridor leading to the entrance hall, he sees the Captain heading to the stables.

Levi, saddle under the arm, joined his horse’s stall when he comes face to face with his Commander. Erwin arms crossed, leaning against the stall door, blocking his way.

« Where are you going Levi ? » Erwin’s tone is soft.

« I need fresh air Erwin, move. » He deliberately expresses his impatience.

« Tell me what’s wrong. » Erwin continues on a gentle and understanding mode.

After all, he decided to make the effort to confront his Captain. Fatigue is also starting to affect him. Levi gave a dirty look, before throwing his saddle to the ground. Around, the horses raises their heads in surprise, before quietly resumed their rumination.

« Control... » Levi blurts out, through clenched teeth. « You need to control everything ?! » Levi stares him directly.

The commander subtly frowns. Quickly, Levi moves forward and with both hands pushes Erwin violently. Erwin falls backward trying to stayed as stable as possible, and by reflex, grabs both Levi’s wrists.

« Levi ! » Erwin's soft look vanishes. The little sympathy he had decided to let go, suddenly gives way to his usual composure.

« Levi Stop ! » The Captain tries vehemently to emerge from Erwin’s grip, and drags him with rage.

In a flash. He spins and strikes a knee on the Commander’s ribs. Forced to drop a wrist to block, Erwin finds himself on the ground in a heartbeat, between the Captain’s legs.

« Don’t stand on my way ! » Overlooking him, Levi sends a look of pure rage.

« I don’t want to be stopped ! I don’t want to think anymore ! I don’t want to see anyone ! » His eyes narrow, his jaw tightens as a result of a sudden pain.

« So go away ! » Erwin shouts out, still on the ground, indicating a peak of exasperation. « If you can’t stand the loss, go away Levi, because nothing will change. »

« Fuck you ! Fuck you all Erwin Smith ! » Tears appears in Levi’s eyes, before one of them ends up slashing his cheek in one gulp.

The last time Erwin saw Levi crying was when Farlan and Isabelle died. Losing his squad also seems intolerable that the loss of his two friends. His cold and disillusioned attitude was finally just a front. Erwin defies Levi’s glare, the Captain can’t be more enraged.

« I want to hurt you so bad. » Levi spits out, imagining a thousand ways to hurt his commander.

« I don’t care Levi, as long as you don’t lose your head. » Levi’s wild eyes on him, Erwin returns to a neutral face. _" Why his attitude concerns me so much? "_ He questions himself.

« You’re the one who makes me sick ! » And with that, he catches the Commander by the collar and shakes him furiously.

Erwin grabs Levi under the ribs and sends him flying above him. Levi lands on his feet a few meters away. Erwin barely has time to recover, that the Captain is on him again. He lifts, spins quickly and pins Levi against a wall. The fact that Erwin accepts his Captain’s fury gives him an advantage. His composure allows him to anticipate each attack.

« I want you mad as much as I am ! Why doesn’t it make you sick ?! » Levi grabs Erwin by the throat before finds himself locked on the ground.

Erwin dominating him with all his mass. He secures his position and catches his Captain’s hands, before forcing them on both Levi’s sides. Erwin quickly regains his composure. That’s enough to break Levi’s remaining energy. Just a moment.

« Look at me. » Erwin orders.

« Levi, look at me. » Erwin tries softer, a hand on the Captain’s cheek, to adjust his eyes.

Levi sighs, and with his free hand reaches Erwin’s head. The rapidity of his action surprised Erwin. Quickly the Captain lifts his head and with strenght, presses his lips against Erwin’s mouth. The commander’s eyes widen and his head draws back in a reflex of rejection. Levi straightens more as Erwin backs off and grasps Levi’s wrist again to push him away. Erwin still on his back, moves aside from the Captain, and wipes his lips with the back of his sleeve.

_“ How childish. ”_ Erwin thought suddenly, but mostly confused.

« Give it to me Erwin ! » Levi orders, as he grits his teeth.

« What the hell Levi ?! » Erwin shouts out. He lays down his hand on the ground to find some balance.

« So, you care now ? » A smirke begins to crease Levi’s lips as he moves to Erwin.

« I know where you’re going Levi, but... » Starts a harsh Erwin.

« Don’t even think about it Erwin ! You can’t control everything ! » Roars Levi, throwing himself on him.

His legs locked around the commander’s hips, Levi catches his jaw again, before forcing his lips on him. In a defense motion Erwin grasps Levi’s left arm and right shoulder. A protest moan escapes from Erwin, immediately countered with Levi’s hands, pinning his head on the ground. Levi presses harder. All the control Erwin had only seconds before, disappear in a flash. He solely manages to press his hands on the Captain's hips to absorb the pressure.

_“ What’s wrong with him !? I can’t breath…”_ Erwin’s heart beats madly.

Levi disengages his lips with a grunt before adding, ruthless. « Open your mouth Erwin, or I swear to bite you in blood. »

Erwin freezes and drives his glare on him. All the rage, distress, anger seems to have evaporated. Classic and efficient Battlemode on, Levi plunges his lips again, a groan reminding to Erwin the order to open his mouth. He spreads his lips and lets his Captain invades him. _“ Why I let him… I can’t…”_ His brain runs fast as he endured the intrusion, not giving back the kiss despite Levi’s vehement suctions. Only his hands, clutching the Captain’s sides betray his mind. During the kiss, his eyes stays open, probably to analyse the scene unfolds in front of him. Levi is completely different and yet so equal to himself.

Levi straightens a little, sliding his fingers on Erwin’s jaw, to his neck and collarbone.

« Still nothing ? » He teases with a smile, before turning his gaze where their bodies are connected.

Levi lets go his hands on the Commander’s torso before unbuckling the leather strap of his chest and his belt.

His head leans, he stares Erwin and continues. « And if I do that ? »

Erwin stands Levi's glance, quiet but with a kind of discomfort. His sense of sacrifice for the mission taking precedence over his integrity. After all, if that's enough to calm down and convince Levi to stay sane...

« I know what you’re thinking. » Levi says confident.

_" No you don’t, I don’t even know myself what to think right now."_ Erwin thought to himself.

« Your sense of duty is incredibly perverse Erwin. » Levi reaches Erwin’s ear.

Skillfully, he unbuttoned the Commander’s shirt and presses his hands against the firm but warm muscles.

« You know, I don't want to hurt you anymore... » He continues soflty.

« You don’t need to speak Levi. » Cuts Erwin.

For a moment, Levi fixes his gaze on Erwin, the Commander lack of reaction, excites his curiosity. Then he kisses him again, more deeply. Still nothing. The Captain starts to rub his crotch on Erwin’s hips.

« Since how long you didn’t do that Erwin ? » Levi asks very softly.

He presses his ear against Erwin’s heart while continuing his frictions. His cheek caressing Erwin’s nipple. With desire he smells the Commander’s natural scent mixed with fresh soap. He breathes slowly. Levi always appreciated Erwin's perfect lifestyle. Dizziness grows in him, while he opens the commander’s fly, then his own.

He licks and kisses the nipple, Erwin swallows under him. Another smile, and his teeth gently teases it more.

« I thought you were a perfectionist Erwin... even during sacrifice. Still don’t care ? » Levi‘s frictions intensifies.

« Levi… » Erwin gasps, trying to not loose more control. Useless.

Levi looks back Erwin’s eyes, the nipple still between his teeth, his hands dives into his own pants. Erwin tries to move his legs, his knees bend slightly and Levi ends up to even more crawling on him. Levi moaned. Erwin sights. _" Shit ! "_

« If I had known how hot you were, I would've done this before... » Whispers the Captain, his tongue sliding along the Commander’s neck.

Erwin’s head backs off.

« I don’t think so, Levi… you’re doing it only because you want to piss me off, or maybe you want to hurt yo...  »

« I wish you enjoy it. » Cuts Levi, betraying a sudden sadness.

Levi's strokes stop. He gently rubs his face against Erwin’s.

« Even if I would like it, that's not appropriate. » Continues slowly the Commander.

He hesitates and adds placing his hands on Levi’s back. « ... And you’re doing it for wrong reasons. »

« I want so bad that you enjoy it, Erwin... » Levi whispers again.

_“ Why Levi ? ”_ Erwin looks down his Captain and gently caresses his back to maintain the calm that seems to invade Levi.

« Please, Erwin. » He requests, eyes locked to his Commander.

Levi’s glance is calm but firm. _“ What am I going... ? ”_ Erwin seems to question himself a moment, heart on his mouth. _“ What's happening ? I can’t do this... ”_ The tension between them is unbearable. Chest in pain, his vision blur.

« Erwi… » He blinks and slowly circles Levi’s face.

One breath. Erwin closes his eyes and kisses him very gently. _“… and I’m doing it. ”_

After his tongue slips on Levi’s mouth, Erwin is on fire. Levi collapses on him, stroking his cock again. Around them, only noises from the horses and Levi’s breath, resound in the stable. Erwin disengages their lips a moment.

« We need to move, if someone...» Levi forces another kiss.

« Shut up, control freak... » The Captain blows between two suctions.

Levi lets out a moan, he straightens himself again, pinning his free hand against Erwin’s chest who is waving faster. His other hand still stroking in his pants.

« Fuck ! …what are you doing to me Erwin Smith ? » Levi adds, a light blush across his cheeks.

He's close. Eyes shut, Levi bites his bottom lips when against his ass, a hard bud rises finally. Levi stares his Commander. Erwin places his hands on his hips to keep the movement.

« See, you begin to appreciate, Erwin. » Levi whispers, a beautiful smile on his lips.

Levi’s smiles are rare and Erwin realizes the intimacy beyond the physical contact, which envelops them like never before. Erwin slides his hands under the Captain’s ass and closes his eyes. Their movement deepens and he loses is mind a moment. His head spins. _" Is it real ? What am I doing right now ? "_

« Fuck Erwiiin ! » Levi cried out.

He violently head down. Groans, biting more his lower lip and comes between his fingers, shaking against Erwin’s hips. Short gasps escapes him, he scratches slightly Erwin’s torso as his body folds against his Commander.

Erwin gently lets a hand on Levi’s head and strokes the hair to the neck. He places a kiss on the top, Levi still panting. The Captain withdraws his hand from his pants and wipes it on the straw bed. He remains a moment his ear against his Commander's heart.

« Feel better now ? » Asks softly Erwin.

« …it depends, you still don’t care ? » Levi retorts, his breath calm again.

Levi still on him, Erwin recovers slightly. His desire to get up is obvious. So Levi throws his arms around the Commander’s neck.

« Answer me. » Says a very pleased Levi.

« If you feel better Levi, that's all that matters. » Erwin’s answer is neutral.

« I feel again. » Confesses Levi, looking down toward the space between him and the commander. « Those past years… everytime, you're the one who drags me out of darkness... fuck that. » 

Erwin smirks and brings a forearm on his eyes. « Really ? So this is my reward… of them all, I never thought you'd be the one to jump on me. » He adds.

« That’s why I hate you Erwin Smith… for make me feel strange things. » Levi continues.

« Nobody has ever had this effect on me, Tsk ! » He turns his head and moves back between the commander’s legs.

Erwin loses his smile and tenses suddenly before what Levi is going to do.

« Levi... »

« Your turn. » Levi says, taking Erwin’s cock from his pants and begins to rub gently, at first.

Erwin's hand tries to stop him, but Levi glances up, nonnegotiable mode.

« No debt. » His sharp eyes could stop anybody, even the 13th commander of the Survey Corps.

« And I am the control freak ? » Erwin’s head falls to the ground, one arm across his face, his eyes closed.

His breath begins to rise deeply again. His other hand grabs his chest just below the nipple Levi licked earlier. The idea crosses his mind and he swallows before exhaling louder. His cock very hard now in Levi’s hand.

« Do you think this will change anything between us, Commander ? » Levi’s laughter makes Erwin smiles.

Before he could answer, Erwin is surprised by the Captain’s lips kissing the top of his cock.

« Whoaa… stop ! » Erwin lifts his eyes toward Levi.

His abdominal muscles tighten as his hand moves on Levi’s head. With his free hand Levi grabs Erwin’s fingers. He looks up and Erwin’s cock slips between his lips.

« Shut up please, I know you like it. » He cracks a smile, the top of Erwin's cock still brushing his lips.

Levi starts over again, trying to swallow whole the giant member. He sucks vigorously while continuing to rub with a hand. Erwin entwines their fingers stronger. He pants deeply, but remains very silent. His head backs off while his other hand fondles Levi’s head.

After some hard suctions, Levi slides slowly the cock between his lips and licks from the base to the top, before kissing it.

« Levi… I… » Erratic, Erwin's hips waves in a subtle movement.

« Come for me Erwin. » Levi whispers him between licks.

He rubs even more Erwin’s cock, feeling the Commander stiffen under him. Erwin stops breathing, his body shakes.

And he comes in Levi’s hand.

Levi glances Erwin’s tilted face, only a subtil groan slips from him.

His torso draws waves, calming down quickly. Even after pleasure, Erwin is trying to quickly regain control to himself. He gently massages his face with his hands palm.

« Fuck ! » He shouts softly. _“ I can’t believe it. ”_

Levi is picking between his legs.

« Hey, that’s my word. » He teases.

Levi wipes his hand again on the floor before getting up. Erwin sits up, arms encircling his legs apart.

Levi goes to the water supply of the stable, rinses his hands and buttons his pants. When he turns to Erwin, he’s against a wall, adjusting his uniform.

Levi gets in front of him, and puts in place the blonde’s locks that stand front his eyes.

« When Isabelle and Farlan died, I swore to not have regrets anymore. » Levi caresses Erwin’s cheek.

The commander quickly regains his composure. He envelops Levi’s wrist.

« What do you want Levi ? » Erwin asks softly. His blue eyes more piercing than ever.

Levi loses himself in those beautiful eyes a moment.

 

And breathes out « Only you. »

 

 

 

 


End file.
